Forever Love
by Brittany2008
Summary: Lindsay is a nurse during WW2 and was just stationed in Hawaii with her friends. What happens when she meets a handsome pilot and they fall in love? set during the movie. Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter of my new story based on the movie Pearl Harbor with Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. As all ways I do not own Pearl Harbor or its characters I do however own my character Lindsay.**_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**~~Brittany2008**_

* * *

"Lindsay are you going to come with us tonight?" Betty asked as she practically bounced into my room one evening. I could tell she was excited about being in Hawaii, and to be honest so was I. I just didn't show it like she did.

"Of course I am Betty, I'm just trying to decide what I'm going to wear." I said as I went back to searching my closet. Betty walked over and looked as well.

"Ooh you should wear this one!" she said pulling out a simple sky blue dress. I took the dress from her and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I had the dress on I opened the door and walked back out into my room, and over to the full length mirror in the corner.

"It's perfect, thank you Betty." I told her as I gazed into the mirror. The dress fit me perfectly. It was shorter in length than a few of my dresses, falling to just above my knees. The fabric was light and airy and flowed when I walked. The top half was fitted so that it hugged my curves in just the right places, and the bottom half was free to move as I did. All in all it had to be one of my favorite dresses.

"Okay now you have to help Me." she said as she grabbed my hand and drug me out of the room behind her. It didn't take long to find Betty a dress and I was soon back in my room finishing getting ready. I had done my makeup and was brushing my long red curls when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called as I sat the brush down.

"The girls wanted me to tell you that they will be leaving soon." Evelyn said as she walked into my room. She was smiling at me, but the expression didn't touch her eyes, they looked sad and lonely. My heart went out to her.

"Have you heard from him yet?" I asked her as I stood to find my shoes. Evelyn took the chair that I had just vacated.

"I received a letter this morning telling me that he made it to England safely, but that's all." She told me. See Evelyn's boyfriend, Rafe McCawley, had signed up to go overseas and fight in the war alongside the British. It had been three weeks since she had last seen him, and I knew that she missed him terribly.

"He will be okay Evelyn. Rafe is one of the best pilots I have ever seen. He will be home before you know it." I told her as I pulled my white heels on.

"I know it's just hard." She told me her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Why don't you come with us tonight?" I asked her smiling softly.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow. Have fun tonight Lindsay." She said to me before leaving my room. I sighed and then stood and followed her out.

"So where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked no one in particular as the other girls and I climbed into the taxi that was sitting outside of our house.

"The Hula Hut" Barbra told me the smile on her face getting a little wider.

"Isn't that that bar that Red and his friends hang out at all the time, the one out on the beach?" Betty asked smiling again.

"Yep that's it." Martha said laughing softly at the excited expression that flooded Betty's face then. She had been quite taken with Red since she had first met him a few weeks ago in the city before coming to Hawaii.

Of course I hadn't been able to go that night, but I had heard all about it from Sandra. Along with an overview of how cute the guys were from Barbra.

The ride to the Hula Hut wasn't a very long one and soon we were climbing out of the taxi. I paid the driver and then followed after the girls. None of whom had waited on me. When I finally reached the bar I was amazed at how open it was.

It looked like a giant deck with a roof and a bar along the far side. There were a few tables and chairs but for the most part it was a giant dance floor. I glanced around for the girls and once I had spotted them I made my way over to the table they were surrounding.

When I reached them I noticed that Betty was already talking to a man with bright red hair, Red I assumed. Barbra was sitting on the lap of a blond man that looked a little intimidated by her. Martha was dancing with someone already but I couldn't really see his face, and Sandra was sitting there looking kind of bored. Betty finally noticed me standing there and smiled at me before speaking.

"Red I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Lindsay. Lindsay this is Red." She said beaming. I could tell she was falling for Red, and fast.

"It's nice to meet you Red." I said smiling at him, He smiled back. "It's n-n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too." He said stuttering heavily. I just smiled at him. My little brother used to stutter when he was nervous to so I was used to it.

I sat down in one of the empty chairs and looked around the bar. Barbra stood a few seconds later and headed off in the direction of the dance floor, dragging the blonde man along behind her. I watched them for a few minutes before someone else caught my eye.

Whoever he was he was tall, at least six feet, and was by far the best looking man in the whole place. I watched him as he moved between the tightly packed bodies of the dance floor and headed straight in our direction.

Once he had broken through the crowd he walked right over to our table and sat down. He was wearing a pair of kaki colored pants and a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned green shirt. His hair was cut short and was a shade of dark brown that also colored his eyes.

"Hey Red where did all the guys go?" he asked as he glanced around the bar.

"D-d-dancing" Red forced out. His friend nodded before lifting his beer bottle to his lips and taking a drink. His eyes fell on me as he sat his drink back down.

"Oh sorry, Danny this is my friend Lindsay. Lindsay this is Red's friend Danny. He's a pilot too." Betty said smiling at me.

"Hi" Danny said smiling as well. My eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke and I couldn't help but imagine how they felt, how they tasted.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said once I had stopped staring at him. "Betty I'll be right back I'm going to go get a drink." I told her as I stood.

"I'll go with you, I need another one." Danny said as he stood, pointing at the empty bottle on the table. I smiled at him and then led the way to the bar.

When I finally reached in I sat on one of the many empty stools. Danny sat down next to me and waved at the bartender to get his attention before turning towards me. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bartender.

"What can I get for ya?" the heavyset Hawaiian man asked us a warm smile on his face. That was one of the things I had noticed about the people here on Hawaii, they are always so nice.

"I'll have another beer and a…" Danny said glancing at me.

"I'll have a beer too." I told the bartender. He grabbed two cold bottles and sat them down in front of us. I glanced at Danny then only to see that he had a smile on his face as he took a drink of his beer. I took a drink as well and saw a funny expression cross his face.

"What?" I asked not understanding his expression.

"Nothing, I've just never met a woman that drinks beer before. Most of the time they order some type of fruity cocktail type of drink." He told me laughing softly.

"Well I'm not like most girls." I told him sliming as I took another drink.

"So how long have you been a pilot?"

"Most of my life actually, but I didn't join until I was eighteen. Rafe joined a year before me so I was lucky enough to be stationed on the same base that he was." He told me, his eyes darkening slightly when he mentioned of his friend. If I remembered correctly Evelyn had told me that Rafe's best friend was stationed here too, she must have been talking about Danny.

"How about you, how long have you been a nurse?" he asked me.

"Well my mother died when I was very young so I was raised by my father who was a retired navy pilot. He taught me everything he knew, and when my eighteenth birthday rolled around I seriously considered joining to be a pilot but I decided to be a nurse instead." I could tell he was surprised by my answer.

"Another surprise" he said smiling at me. I smiled back as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So where are you from?" I asked him.

"Rafe and I lived next to each other in Tennessee. His dad had a few planes so I would spend most of my time over at his house. I never really spent much time at home. How about you, where are you from?" I saw a flash of emotion cross his face when he mentioned home, but I didn't really want to ask him about it. Something inside of me told me not to.

"I grew up on a farm in Indiana so I would spend most of my time playing around outside with the neighbor kids. So I guess I kind of know what it was like growing up where you did." I told him smiling at him again. We sat there for a few minutes longer just drinking our drinks before Danny spoke up again.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me inclining his head in the direction of the dance floor.

"I would love to, but I should warn you I'm not the best dancer." I told him, he just smiled and stood up offering me his hand.

"Neither am I but I want to dance with you." He said as he pulled me onto the dance floor, right as a slow song came on.

Danny held onto my one hand as my free hand went to rest on his shoulder and his free hand moved to my waist. The feeling of his hand there sent shivers throughout my body. He pulled me close to him so that our chests were almost touching and then he just smiled at me as we danced along with the soft music.

After a second or two I let my body relax into his, my head falling forward slightly to rest on his chest as we danced.

My body seemed to just melt into his as we moved. It was like I was floating on a cloud. I had never felt this way before and to be honest it scared me a little.


	2. Chapter 2

When the song finally ended I pulled away from Danny enough so that I could see his face. His warm brown eyes just stared back into my green ones like they could see into my soul.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked me, smiling softly. I just nodded me head and then followed him outside. When we reached the sand I slipped off my heels and picked them up to carry them.

I was already clumsy enough without trying to walk on sand in high heels, besides it felt good to walk barefoot on the beach. The night was cool and a soft breeze blew my hair so that it danced in the wind.

We talked for what had to have been hours as we walked down part of the beach, before we found a place to sit and rest.

I liked talking to Danny and not even about anything important, just talking. It felt right, like we could have been doing this for years instead of just hours. At one point I glanced down at the watch Danny was wearing and noticed that it was after midnight.

"I didn't realize how late it was." He said as he checked his watch as well.

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." I laughed as he stood. He held his hand out to help me up and I gladly accepted it. When he helped me though he pulled a little harder than I had expected and I fell into him.

He caught me, of course, and as I looked up into his warm brown eyes I couldn't help but glance down at his perfect lips. His eyes saw where mine had flashed to and before I knew it his hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and warm against mine and after a few moments I felt him add pressure to the kiss, asking for permission to deepen it. I parted my lips slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against mine softly as we both explored each other. Tasting and memorizing every detail we could.

As we kissed one of Danny's hands moved up into my curls while the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers playing with the soft hair near the base of his neck.

We continued like this until oxygen became necessary and we had to pull away from each other.

"Wow" I said still breathless from the kiss.

"I guess I better be getting you home." Danny said to me as he pulled away and turned back towards the way we had come.

He held his hand out to me and I smiled as I placed mine in it. We walked hand in hand back down the beach, neither one of us talking. We were just content with just being together. When we reached the Hula Hutt I realized that it was already closed and that everyone else had already left.

As we walked to the parking lot I noticed a black car sitting alone on the lot, I assumed that it must have been Danny's. Being the gentleman he is Danny first went to my side and opened my door for me, shutting it before walking around the car and sliding into the driver's seat.

I told him how to get to the house I shared with the other girls and then leaned my head back against the seat as he drove, my eyes falling closed. I must have dozed off because I woke up to Danny getting out of the car in front of my house.

He walked over to my side of the car and opened my door holding his hand out to me. I took it as I climbed out of the car. He walked me to the front door and stopped when we reached the front steps.

"I'm glad I decided to go out tonight." He said smiling at me.

"So am I." I told him unable to keep myself from smiling back at him.

He leaned in then and kissed my lips softly. I heard a noise behind me and turned just in time to see Barbra, Martha, and Betty drop out of sight, they had obviously been watching us. I looked back at Danny, he must have seen them too because all he could do was smile and laugh softly. I laughed along with him before turning to head inside, but he stopped me.

"Lindsay, I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday?" he asked me.

"I would love to Danny." I told him as I turned and opened the door. I glanced behind me once more only to see him glance back as well as he headed for his car. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the house, letting the door swing closed behind me.

"Okay spill." Barbra said, popping up from behind the couch, Betty and Martha following not far behind.

"There's not much to tell." I lied, unable to keep from smiling.

"You are lying. Tell us." Martha said as she plopped herself down onto the couch.

"Honestly, I have never felt like this before." I told them.

"Ooh did he kiss you?" Betty asked causing Martha to look at her funny. "I mean before he dropped you off." She explained.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell." I said smiling softly as I left the room and headed for my room.

"I knew it!" I heard Betty call from behind me.

Once I had changed into my night clothes I climbed into bed and was about to turn off my light when a soft knock sounded on my door.

"Come in" I called out. I was a little surprised to see Evelyn walk into my room. She walked over and sat at the foot of my bed.

"So I hear you have been swept off your feet by one Daniel Walker." She said smiling at me. I just smiled back at her before telling her what had happened tonight. "I'm happy for you" she told me after I finished. She left soon after that.

After Evelyn had left my room I turned off my light and laid down my head resting on my soft pillow. It took me a few minutes before I fell asleep, but when I finally did my mind was filled with thoughts of the beautiful brown eyed pilot I was beginning to fall for.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by rather quickly and before I knew it it was Friday night. I was in my room finishing my makeup when I heard excited squeals coming from the front room, soon after Betty came bursting through my door.

"He's here!" she shouted at me, I just smiled at her.

Betty was the youngest of us all and sometimes she would get a little over excited, but that's what I loved about her. A few seconds later I heard Danny knock on the front door.

"Lindsay, Danny's here." Evelyn called from the front room. I stood and took one last look in the mirror.

"You look amazing as usual." Betty said. I had decided on a white dress that was covered in little red polka-dots, a pair of red heels, and I had pulled some of my hair back to keep it out of my face. I smiled at Betty as I turned and headed out of the room. When I reached the door Evelyn smiled at me.

"You two have fun tonight." She said, smiling softly. I walked out the door and down the small set of steps that led up to it. When I reached the bottom I saw that Danny was just watching me.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what he was looking at.

"Nothing, it's just, you look beautiful." He told me as he took my hand in his. He walked me to the passenger side again and when he opened the door for me I climbed into the car, but smiling at him I slid over into the driver's seat. He laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Do you know where the Diner is in town?" he asked me. I nodded my head and turned down the road that would take us strait into town.

We chatted as we made the short drive into town. When we reached the diner I parked the car, Danny went to get out but I stopped him. I climbed out of the car and walked around to his side of the car to open his door. He laughed again when I held my hand out to help him out of the car, but he took it anyway. Not letting it go until we were inside the diner.

We were seated at a small table next to the window so we could see all the people as they passed by. When the waitress came over to take our order Danny let me order first.

"I'll have a burger fries and a vanilla shake please." I told the elderly woman, smiling at her.

"I'll have the same as her." Danny told the waitress. She took our menus from us and walked away to place our orders. She returned soon after with our shakes. I took a long sip from my straw before I spoke again.

"I didn't peg you as a vanilla person." I told Danny as he took a sip of his shake as well.

"Yeah Rafe used to pick on me for it. He would say 'It's just like frozen milk why do you like it?' He was always more of a chocolate person." I laughed softly.

"He sounds like my little brother."

"I didn't know you have a little brother." He said seeming surprised by this new information.

"I used to." I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry it just the way you talked about him. What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said after seeing my expression.

"No its okay, It's just that it only happened a few months ago so it's still weird to talk about him in the past tense. He had just turned eighteen and was driving into town to enlist when another car ran a red light and hit him, he was killed instantly." I told him as I tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lindsay." He said reaching across the table to take my hand. I smiled at him.

"Let's not talk about depressing things tonight. I just want to spend some time with you." I told him squeezing his hand slightly.

The waitress came over with our food soon after that ending our conversation, for a while at least. When we were done we left the diner and walked back over to Danny's car. This time I let him drive. When we reached the house I noticed that all the lights were off, the girls must all be out tonight.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" I asked him, smiling softly.

"I would love to." He told me as he climbed out of the car, he came around to my side and opened my door for me and then we walked hand in hand up to the house. When we reached the door I found the hidden key, I hadn't remembered to grab mine before I left, and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" I called as I entered the house, just to make sure that no one else was there. The house was silent, nobody was home. I led Danny inside and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked as I peered into the fridge.

"A coke is fine." He said. I grabbed two bottles and walked over to find the bottle opener. Once I had found it I popped the tops off the two bottles and handed one of them to Danny. He took a drink of his, sitting it back down on the counter before moving to stand in front of me. I sat mine down as well and then just looked into his eyes.

His hands moved up to cup my face before moving up into my hair. I reached up and pulled the clip out of my hair, letting the rest of my curls fall down around my face. He ran his hands through my hair before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

This time I was the one who deepened the kiss. His mouth was warm against mine as we kissed. His hands didn't stay in my hair long, instead they slowly moved down my back until they reached my waist.

His grip tightened slightly before he lifted me up off the floor and sat me down on the counter behind me. His body moved closer to mine then and I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his waist. My hands were all over him. One was buried in his soft brown locks while the other was resting on his muscular chest. I could feel his fast heartbeat match mine as we kissed, both of us lost in each other.

In situations like this I have heard that the woman's senses are not always as clouded as the man's, which would explain why I heard the door to the house open and Danny didn't. I froze instantly which caused Danny to pull back slightly to look at me.

"What is it..?" he started to ask but I quickly covered his mouth. I could hear voices getting closer and this time Danny heard them too. He quickly moved back allowing me to hop down off the counter. I fixed my dress and tried to fix my hair the best I could, but it was useless at this point.

Danny stood next to me facing the counter, the reason for which had been very obvious a moment ago. We both took another sip of our drinks before the girls rounded the corner. Martha was the first to see us soon followed by the rest of the girls.

"Were just going to go to bed." She said winking at me before they all turned around and headed back towards our rooms.

"It was nice to see you again Danny!" Betty called as they all walked away. We just stood there a moment longer before either of us spoke.

"I should go." Danny said as he finally moved away from the counter. I could tell from the look on his face that he was embarrassed and I felt bad for him.

I walked him back out to the front door and kissed him goodbye before shutting and locking the door. I leaned against it for a second before taking a deep breath and heading towards my room. I really didn't want to face the girls but I knew it was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. So I just gritted my teeth and walked into my room, where they were all waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came and went without any word from Danny but I had to work all day anyway so I didn't have much time to think about it. Sunday was another story altogether though. I came home from my shift at the hospital to find Evelyn crying.

"Evelyn what's wrong, what's happened?" I asked her, afraid of what her answer would be.

"It's Rafe…" she sobbed "he's, he's dead." She said her tears spilling over even more. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried. My heart broke at the sound of her pain, and then my thought went to Danny. He and Rafe had been like brothers, and just like that my heart broke even more.

"Does Danny know?" I asked her after her tears had subsided a little. She just nodded her head.

"He was the one who told me, he just left here to head back to the base not ten minutes ago. You should go to him right now, he will need you more than I will." She said sitting up. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were streaked with her makeup that had smeared as she cried.

"Are you sure, I could stay with you." I told her. She nodded her head that she was so I stood and walked out of her room. I found her car keys and ran outside. The base was maybe ten minutes away so Danny had to have reached it by now.

When I finally reached the base I parked the car and got out. I found Danny's building and then knocked on the door. I didn't have to wait long for someone to answer it but when the door opened it was Red on the other side of it. He looked shaken up, but all in all he seemed to be holding it together.

"Hey Red is Danny here?" I asked smiling softly at him. He glanced back at something behind him but I couldn't really see what he was looking at.

"He d-d-doesn't want t-t-to see anyone r-r-right now." He told me a sympathetic look on his face. My heart lurched a little at his words but I understood Danny's wanting to be alone right now.

"Okay could you just tell him that I'm here for him when he's ready to talk." I said, Red nodded his head and then shut the door again. My thoughts drifted back to when my brother had died as I walked back towards the car. My father had stayed in his room for days before he finally came out. I would just have to give Danny some time.

I waited to hear from Danny for the better part of three weeks but I still hadn't heard anything from him. So after my shift at the hospital ended one night I decided that if he wouldn't come to me then I would go to him. I went home and changed out of my nurse's uniform and then headed down to the base.

I knew where Danny would be because Red had told Betty that they had to work on one of the planes guns tonight. When I climbed out of the car at the base I heard shots being fired in one of the maintenance hangers, so I started off in that direction.

I heard Danny shouting something to the guys helping him but when one of them spotted me they all got really quiet. I watched as the other guys left the hangar as I entered it. Danny was standing on the wing of the plane. He watched me as I got closer.

"They don't have to leave." I said feeling weird that they had all disappeared.

"They're just trying to be discrete." He said. Just as I opened my mouth to reply one of the guys walked back into the hanger. He walked over to a pile of tools lying on the ground and picked a few of them up.

"Forgot my wrenches." He said before disappearing again.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I haven't heard from you in a while." I said as I looked down at my hands as they played with the fabric of my dress.

"Sorry about that, I meant to some see you but it was just easier to close myself off completely for a while." He said as he messed with the dirty orange rag in his hands.

"Well I guess I better go, I just wanted to see you." I told him smiling as I turned to leave the hanger. I had only made it a few steps before he called after me.

"Lindsay!" he called after me his voice echoing slightly in the hanger. I turned back towards him. His body was twisted towards me, his sunglasses in his hand. He was devastatingly sexy just sitting there. "Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?" he asked as he scratched the side of his face nervously.

"Of course I have." I told him not quite sure where he was going with this.

"From the air?" he asked his eyes glinting mischievously. I just smiled at him and shook my head no. The next thing I know I was wrapped in Danny's pilots jacket and sitting on his lap in the cockpit of an airplane as he taxied down the runway.

"You know I could get kicked out of the military for this." He told me laughing softly.

"Really?" I asked I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

"Yeah so stay down." he said still laughing softly. I snuggled as close to his body as I could, trying to be invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

The view from the sky was amazing. Of course Danny had to do a few tricks to show off his flying skills but I didn't care. My heart was soaring. The more time I spent with Danny, the more I fell for him.

When we finally made it back on solid ground I heard someone shouting at Danny about the plane not being back on time. As he stopped the plane he pointed to a building not too far away.

"Hurry hide in that parachute hanger." He told me in hushed tones. I climbed down from the plane and took off running, Danny following not too far behind me. When I reached the hanger there were parachutes everywhere. There were dozens hanging from the ceiling and even more lying folded on the ground.

I hid behind one of the hanging ones, pulling the smooth white material around my body. I couldn't help but spin around a time or two just watching the chute flare out around me. After a few seconds Danny found me, he wrapped his arms around me pulling my body closer to his.

"Thank you for the best night of my life." I told him. He smiled at me before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. Danny deepened the kiss then and I felt my knees start to go a little weak.

I'm not sure how we made it onto the ground but I'm glad we did, I wasn't sure how much longer my legs would have held me. Danny's hands started to explore my body, starting at my waist they ran down my legs until he lifted one up over his own leg.

Then they moved back up my body until he reached just under my breast. He paused for a minute before I moaned lightly. Taking that as a sign Danny moved his hand up to cup my breast, squeezing it softly. The feeling was incredible.

Danny's lips muffled the moan that escaped me. My hands moved down his back to his waist. Needing more contact I ran my hands under the edge of his white t-shirt, and then moved them back up his stomach and chest. He broke the kiss long enough to slip his shirt off over his head and then captured my lips again.

His hands busied themselves with the buttons down the front of my dress. As Danny exposed more of my skin his lips left mine to follow the path of his hands as they made their way down my body. The feeling of his soft lips on my stomach had my heart racing.

He finally finished with the buttons of my dress and moved back up my body, his lips finding mine once more. He lifted my body slightly so that I could slip my dress off the rest of the way, leaving me in just my bra and panties. Before he laid me back down Danny reached behind my body and unhooked my bra.

I slipped the now useless article of clothing off and tossed it in the direction I had tossed his shirt earlier. I could tell Danny wanted to look at my body but his eyes just stayed locked on mine.

"Your beautiful" he said cupping my face in his hand and lightly pressing his lips to mine. I suddenly realized that I was almost completely naked and Danny was still wearing his pants. Feeling a little braver than usual I ran my hands down Danny's chest and stomach, loving the feeling of his muscles flexing as his body moved above mine, and quickly unbuckled his belt.

Once I had his belt undone I unbuttoned his pants and then slowly pulled the zipper down. I pushed his pants down as far as I could with my hands and then reached up and pushed them the rest of the way down with my foot. He kicked them off leaving him in just his white boxers.

The cool night air sent chills down my spine and a slight shiver shook my body, of course Danny noticed. He glanced around us and after finding what he was looking for pulled one of the white parachutes over us like a blanket.

"Better?" he asked me his fingers brushing across my lips softly as he looked at me. I just nodded my head. His lips met mine again as his hands moved down my body, coming to a stop at my hips. His hands were rough and felt nice on my soft skin.

His hand moved slowly as they eased my panties down my legs, exposing me to him fully. As he leaned over me he ran his hand slowly back up my inner thigh and then up over my hip bone, lightly trailing his fingers all the way up my body and into my hair. Danny was careful to not touch my most sensitive parts just yet, but inside that was all I wanted him to do.

"Danny" I said his name, not quite sure how I could still speak at this point. He just looked at me. "Danny, make love to me." I whispered. I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. I didn't care that we were lying in a parachute hanger. I didn't care that we were almost completely exposed to anyone that might happen to pass by. I didn't even care that I had only known him a few short weeks. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

My mind snapped back to the present situation when Danny shifted above me. He maneuvered his body so that he was resting most of his weight on his forearms. I let my knees fall open and just laid there as he settled himself between them. He brushed against my most sensitive part then causing a gasp of surprise to escape my lips.

I hadn't realized that he had moved his boxers already and the feeling of him against me had startled me a little bit. His lips found mine again and all of my thoughts were driven from my mind. My hips involuntarily ground against his as he kissed me causing a deep groan to escape throat. We kissed for several more minutes before he pulled back slightly to look at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, the caring tone of his voice caused even more heat to pool between my legs.

"Yes" I said simply before he slowly started to push into me. When he hit my barrier he just looked at me an unspoken question in his eyes. "I was waiting for someone special." I told him my eyes tearing up a little. He just looked at me for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

He pushed the rest of the way inside of me then, his lips swallowing my slight cry of pain. He did not move for several moments, waiting for me to adjust to his size. When the pain had finally subsided it was no more than a dull ache in the back of my mind.

I shifted my hips under him slightly signaling him that he could move once more. Danny slowly pulled out of me almost completely before sliding quickly back in. The feeling was amazing and I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped me. His movements started out slow and gentle but quickly gained speed as he thrust into me harder. I could feel my breaking point coming on fast.

"Danny" I moaned his name as he thrust into me again.

"Lindsay" he moaned my name as well. Both of us were coming on fast and we weren't going to last much longer. I found his lips once more as I fell over the edge and waves of pleasure washed over me. He thrust inside me a few more times before he followed me over the edge. I could feel the warmth of him as he came apart inside of me.

We both just laid there for a moment as we tried to catch our breaths, each of us still clinging to the other. When Danny finally rolled away from me the loss of contact made me shiver, I rolled towards him and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I'm not sure how long we laid there but after a while Danny spoke.

"It's late you should probably head home, the girls will be worried about you." He said as he ran his hand down the bare skin of my back.

"I wish I could just stay here with you forever." I told him, kissing his lips softly before sitting us and looking around for my clothes. I quickly dressed and so did Danny. Neither of us said a word as we left the hanger, we just hand in hand to where I had parked the car.

When we reached it Danny pulled me to him and held me tight in his arms, one of his hands moving us to brush along the side of my face.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone so much after only a few weeks." He told me smiling softly. "But I do, I love you Lindsay. More than you could ever know." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Danny." I told him, he smiled again before leaning down to press his lips to mine once more. After a few seconds I broke the kiss and climbed into the car. I smiled at Danny one more time and then I drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were the best of my life. I would spend all of my free time with Danny, going to the beach or even just taking a walk through town after dinner or a movie. I was so over my head in love with him that I would marry him tomorrow if he asked me.

"Lindsay here is your test results." Evelyn said to me one night, we had both been given the late shift at the hospital. She handed me the folded up piece of paper.

I hadn't been feeling well the last few days so I had decided to do a couple of tests to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me. I read over the results listed on the small piece of paper, my heart beating faster the more I read. Evelyn saw my expression change and quickly came back over to where I was standing.

"What's wrong are you okay?" she asked me a worried expression on her face. I nodded my head.

"I haven't been feeling well lately so I ran a few tests just to make sure everything was okay…" I started still in shock over what I was about to say.

"Well what it is, are you sick?" she asked her voice sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm pregnant." I said so softly that it was barely audible.

She gasped and then pulled me to her in a very big-sister type of hug. When she pulled back she was smiling at me, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations" she said. I couldn't help but smile as well, tears now filling my eyes. I laughed softly as my heart filled with joy and excitement.

"Promise me something Evelyn." I started.

"Anything" she said still smiling at me.

"Don't tell the girls yet, I want to tell Danny first." She nodded her head in agreement and then stood from where she had sat down.

"Well let's get you home it's late and you need your rest." She said, hooking her arm in mine and leading me out the door. We made it about halfway down the sidewalk when someone blocked our path.

"Excuse us…" Evelyn started to say but when she looked up at the man that was blocking our path her hand went up to cover he mouth and tears started pouring down her cheeks. Seeing her reaction I looked at the tall man before us. He was a pilot judging by the uniform he was wearing, he had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that reminded me of Danny's, and I would put his age somewhere around twenty five. All in all he was a decent looking man.

"Rafe" I heard Evelyn gasp before she threw her arms around him and held him tight to her. I figured I should give them some privacy so I started off down the sidewalk again heading in the direction of the house. I made it almost to the end of the building when Danny came running around the corner.

"Where's Evelyn? I have to tell her something important." He said his voice coming out in pants as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let me guess, Rafe's alive." I said to him laughing slightly at the confused expression on his face. I motioned to the couple behind me and smiled. "He came back for her." I said.

Danny kissed me lightly on the lips before taking off towards his friend. I just smiled and continued on my way. I glanced over my shoulder long enough to see the two friends embrace each other. That night when Evelyn came home she was all smiles.

"I never thought I could ever be this happy again." she told me as she walked into my room.

"Where's Rafe?" I asked surprised that the two of them weren't still together.

"He and Danny went down to the Hula Hutt to meet up with a few of the guys." She told me as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Did you tell Danny the good news?" she asked eyeing me curiously.

"Not yet he was so excited to see Rafe again I didn't want to take that moment away with my news."

"He will be so excited Lindsay. The two of you will be so happy together." She told me.

"I hope so. It's okay though I will have plenty of time to tell him tomorrow. It's going to be an amazing day." I said smiling at her as she stood to leave my room. We said our goodnights and then I laid down to go to sleep.

Little did I know how wrong I would be about the day to come….


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I was woken by a loud booming noise, it sounded almost like and explosion. I jumped out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes before running outside.

When I saw the fire and smoke billowing up from battleship row my heart stopped. Another deep boom from an explosion brought even more nurses outside to see what was happening. I could hear a few of them scream in horror at the sight and even more of them sobbing. Evelyn ran out of the house then and after seeing what was happening took charge of the situation.

"Everyone to the hospital!" she screamed and everyone took off running towards the one place that I will never forget for as long as I live. The wounded started arriving immediately and we were soon running out of room for them, and medicine to treat them as well.

One of the doctors assigned me and Evelyn the job of marking the patients as they came through the doors. The ones we could save and then the ones we couldn't. I didn't want this type of responsibility, but I had to do it. I had just marked a soldier and sent him inside when a man came over to me, a woman in his arms. I couldn't see her face but I could see the blood that was covering her shirt.

"I think she was shot, she's not breathing." He said. I checked the girl for a pulse but found none.

"No she's dead, put her over there." I told him as I brushed her blonde curls out of her face, it was Betty. He lifeless blue eyes stared back at me and I couldn't hold back the tears that escaped me then. I stood there frozen as I watched my friend's body being piled with the other fallen soldiers. What felt like hours later I was back inside the hospital helping in any way I could when one of the doctors pulled me aside.

"Find Evelyn, tell her we need that blood." He pointed me in the direction she had gone and I rushed down the hallway to find her. When I finally spotted her walking out of a room holding two coke bottles filled with blood I relayed the doctor's message to her.

"Okay, they decided to donate more so why don't you go in and help them." She told me nodding her head in the direction of the door she had just came through. I nodded and pushed the door open and walked inside. When I saw who was inside more tears threatened to spill out.

"Danny!" I said as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me closer to him before pressing his lips to mine. Someone next to us cleared their throat loudly causing me to break the kiss.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he friend asked, but there really wasn't any need. I knew it was Rafe. Danny just rolled his eyes slightly before speaking.

"Lindsay this is Rafe, my best friend. Rafe this is Lindsay, the love of my life." Rafe just smiled while my heart skipped a beat. Danny had never called me that before and the fact that that was the way he introduced me to his best friend had my heart soaring.

"It's nice to meet you." He told me, I smiled at him. My attention went back to Danny then. He was covered in sweat and dirt, his clothes torn and filthy. I could tell he had been through something terrible this morning but I didn't know what and right now I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that he was safe. We held each other for another moment or two before a man came into the room.

"There are men trapped all over the harbor, we need help from anyone that can move." He said before leaving. I took the needles out of Rafe and Danny's arms and sat the blood filled bottles aside. Rafe stood and left, probably wanting to give Danny and I a moment alone. Danny hugged me once more and then pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"I love you." I told him as he headed for the door.

"I love you too." He said smiling at me once more before leaving the room.

The next two days were sort of a blur. Between the massive funeral service for all of those who fell during the attack, and Rafe and Danny being selected for a top secret mission, my life was falling apart at the seams. When I woke up on the third day after the attack on Pearl it hit me head on that Danny would be leaving tonight and would be gone for a little more than six months.

When I had heard that Danny was leaving on a mission I had made the decision not to tell him about the baby. I didn't want him to waste his time worrying about me. I just wanted him to come back alive. So I got up and got ready then drove over to the base to do one last thing that I felt I needed to do. I found Danny's building easily but when I walked in Rafe was the only one there.

"Danny's not here. He's saying goodbye to his squadron we've been reassigned." He told me. He was packing his suitcase but stopped when I took a few steps closer to him so that we were only about a foot apart.

"I wasn't looking for Danny." I told him my eyes going down to my hands as they played with my dress.

"What's going on?" Rafe asked a look of confusion flooding his face.

"I need you to do something for me Rafe."

"What?" he asked still looking slightly confused.

"I need you to make sure Danny makes it through this mission." I said, I could feel the burning sensation build behind my eyes signaling my tears forming there.

"I don't understand…" Rafe started but I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." I said. All color drained from Rafe's face as my words sunk in.

"Does Danny know?"

"No, and I don't want him to. All he needs to worry about is how to do this mission and get back alive." I told him, still fighting off the tears threatening to spill down my face. He nodded his head as he processed what I had just told him.

"I need you to keep him safe, I need you to make sure that he comes home to me. Can you do that?" I asked him. He just looked at me silently for a moment before he spoke.

"I promise you, Lindsay. I will make sure that Danny comes home to you and your child." He said, he smiled at me then and I couldn't help but hug him. He hugged me back before I pulled away and started for the open door behind me.

"Thank you." I said simply before I walked out of the small building and into the bright afternoon sunlight.

As I drove back in the direction of my house I made a split second decision to go to the beach instead. So I turned the car in the direction of the shore. I sat in the car for about an hour before I glanced down at the small clock on the dashboard. Danny would be leaving in about an hour. So I took one last look at the waves crashing in front of me before starting the car and heading off in the direction of the airport.

When I reached the airport I had about thirty minutes left before Danny would be leaving. I rushed through the small crowd of people saying goodbye to each other, looking around for Danny.

"He's over there." I heard a familiar voice say to me. I turned around to see Evelyn standing behind me, smiling softly. I smiled back at her and walked with her in the direction she had indicated. I don't know why I was surprised to see her here, she would be here saying goodbye to Rafe just as I had to say goodbye to Danny.

When we rounded the corner of the building I saw him. He was sitting next to Rafe on a bench not to far from the large army plane they had to board in just a few minutes time. When he saw me I watched as he stood and walked towards where Evelyn and I were standing. I smiled at Evelyn as she continued on towards Rafe.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Danny told me as he cupped the side of my face in his hand.

"Of course I would come to see you off. I love you." I told him. He smiled at me before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. I broke the kiss a second later. I looked deep into his warm brown eyes and spoke again.

"Danny I want you to promise me something, I want you to promise me that you will come home to me. Will you promise me that?" I asked him my voice wavering slightly as I spoke.

"I promise." He said simply.

This time I was the one that kissed him and I put every ounce of love I felt for him into it, and I could tell that he had done the same. Our kiss was interrupted by a voice over the intercom instructing the men that it was time to board the plane.

I rested my forehead against Danny's then just trying to soak in the feeling of his arms around me. He sighed as he pulled away from me slightly.

"I love you Lindsay Morgan." he told me as he looked into my eyes, smiling softly.

"I love you too Daniel Walker." I told him. He kissed my lips again before turning around and heading towards the plane. I watched as he boarded and smiled when he turned back at the last second to wave at me before disappearing inside the plane.

Evelyn walked over to where I was and we both just stood there and watched as the giant plane carried away the two most important people in our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Several months later Evelyn got a job in one of the government buildings where news of what was going on with Danny and Rafe came through. So we both waited for some news about whether they were dead or alive, but for months no news ever came.

Five and a half months after Danny had left Evelyn finally learned that he was still alive but that they were going to bomb Tokyo. The next few days we were both on pins and needles as we waited for the news about the raid to come through. But when it finally did I wished it never had, two of the planes that had been a part of the raid had crash landed in China and there were only a few survivors, but we didn't know who.

When the news that they were coming home finally arrived I was almost seven months along. Of course everyone knew who the father was so when Evelyn and I went to the airport on the day the raiders arrived home it was more than just the two of us praying that Danny walked off that plane.

When the door opened and the stairs were put in place the men started to exit the pane. About six men had gotten off before I saw someone I recognized. It was Rafe. He took another step and instead of seeing another man behind him I saw a plain wooden coffin.

My heart sank instantly. Danny couldn't be dead, I would have felt it if he was. That had to be someone else inside that coffin. The next person out of the plane was Red, holding up the end of the coffin Rafe was carrying. Evelyn squeezed my arm and walked over to Rafe. They spoke briefly and then she walked back over to me.

"It's not Danny." She told me. I felt like a giant weight lifted off my heart but then after a second it was back.

"Who?" I asked not quite sure if I wanted to hear her answer.

"Anthony" she said looking down. I remembered him. He was the cocky dark haired boy that Sandra couldn't stand.

I looked back at the plane then just as another person stepped into view, Danny. My heart soared at the sight of him. His eyes met mine almost immediately and as soon as they did he practically ran down the stairs and over to where I was standing. He looked tired and had a large white bandage on one side of his neck but other than that he seemed to be fine.

When he finally reached me his eyes fell on my swollen belly and then came up to meet mine. He smiled one of the widest smiles I had ever seen from him and then pulled me into his arms, capturing my lips with his. The second our lips met I felt a kick from inside me. I pulled back quickly my hand covering the spot on my stomach. Danny looked concerned.

"What what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, the baby is kicking, here feel it." I said taking his hand in mine and pressing it over the spot on my stomach. The baby kicked again.

"Oh my god it's kicking!" he said his voice filled with excitement. I smiled at his reaction and then pressed my lips to his once more.

Two days later Danny and I got married on the beach in Hawaii, and four weeks after that we welcomed our son into this world. We named him Nickolas Andrew Walker, Nickolas after Danny's father and Andrew after mine.

He had to be the most beautiful baby boy in the world with his full head of brown hair like his fathers and his big green eyes like mine. When Nickolas was old enough we decided to move back to Danny's childhood home in Tennessee that way we would be living next door to the new Mr. and Mrs. Rafe McCauley and our children could grow up together. The same way Danny and Rafe had.


End file.
